


Mr. Hornby and Mr. Smith

by letgoofmygreggo



Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Cute, M/M, One Shot, Slight swearing, Teacher au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/pseuds/letgoofmygreggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Smith is the beloved English teacher at the local high school and Mr. Hornby is the computer/media teacher. All of their students know they are in love but the men themselves don't know.</p>
<p>Based on the prompt: "Imagine your OTP as teachers at the same school who are always flirting and have their students shipping them without realising it"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Hornby and Mr. Smith

Mr. Smith was sitting at his desk, waiting for all of his level 2 students to make their way into his class after lunch. It usually took 10 minutes for all of his students to finally reach his class, probably longer than it should've taken but Smith was known as the ‘relaxed teacher’ in the school and he often was nicer when it came to being late after lunch. Most of the older teachers didn’t approve of how relaxed he was and often blamed his youth for his actions. But Smith saw his youth as a positive, he was able to connect more with his students and he had the highest pass rate in the school. Although he knew one day he wouldn’t be the hot young, relatable teacher that all the students loved, for now he was enjoy every moment of it.   
Smith checked the time on his computer, it had been 5 minutes since the bell and most of his class were sitting in their seats chatting away. While he waited for the last few students to wonder into class, he opened up the schools private messaging system and sent a message to a fellow teacher.

To Mr. Hornby.

Hey Ross, is it still all good for half of my class to use your room this lesson? I know you are in the middle of marking an exam so it’s fine if you want the peace and quiet to wank… I mean work ;)

From Mr. Smith

Smith smiled to himself as he waited for Mr.Hornby to reply. Ross Hornby was another young teacher in the school. He taught most of the school's computer classes as well as a media class, subjects that seemed much more suited for a young man, rather than English, which was Smith’s area of expertise. Unsurprisingly the two men had gotten on exceptionally well and even had become good friends outside of work. Which Smith was completely grateful for because Ross was funny and charming and had beautiful blue eyes and….   
Smith was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed the blinking icon on his computer, indicating he had a new message. 

To Mr. Smith 

Smith, it is absolutely fine for your class to use my room. Knowing me i’ll probably just end up playing some games and do all of the marking later on at home. But if you are so worried about when i’ll get a chance to wank then i’m sure we can find away to fix that :P

From Mr. Hornby

Smith blushed at Ross’ message, his mind trailing off in an inappropriate direction. Hearing giggles from some of his students, Smith cleared his throat and stood up in order to address his class. 

“Right, good afternoon guys. I hope you guys have been thinking about your speech topics because today we are going to begin research. I’ve booked out the library and one of the computer rooms. Half of you will go to the library and use books for research and the other half will come with me to the computer room and use the internet to research. Next lesson the groups will swap. So I don’t suppose half of you want to go to the library?”

Immediately around 90% of the students hands shot up. Smith just sighed and walked towards the middle of the front line of desks.

“Everyone to my right, head to the library. I will be in to check on you and the librarian is also there so please be respectful. Everyone else will be coming with me to the computer room. Any questions.”

One of the girls to Smith’s right, Mel, had risen her hand. 

“Yes Mel?”

“Uh will you be in Mr. Hornby’s computer room? Just asking incase we need to ask you something.”

A few of the girls around Mel giggled and Smith just rose an eyebrow.

“Yes I’ll be in Mr. Hornby’s computer room if you need to ask me an urgent question. But I will be travelling between both places. Now you lot, off to the library,”

Half of the class grabbed their bags and headed out of the class. In the hallway two male students hi-fived each other.

“Sweet man free lesson!”

“Yeah dude! Completely teacher free!”

One of the boys friends gave the two a confused look.

“Where did you get that idea from? Mr.Smith said he would be checking in on us.”

The two boys laughed and lightly shoved their friend.

“Come on mate. He’s going to Mr. Hornby’s class. He is going to be way to distracted to remember to check on us.”

The group of students continued their walk to the library. Most students excited to spend a lesson mucking around while others wondered how long it would take for Mr. Smith and Mr. Hornby to finally go out. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smith knocked on the door to the computer room and slowly opened the door once he heard a soft voice call ‘come in’. Smith lead his students inside and headed to the front of the room and stood beside Ross, who was currently sitting at his desk. 

“Hell Mr. Hornby.”

“Hello Mr. Smith.”

Both men smiled at each other's formal greeting. 

“Right everyone, find your own computer and start your research. I’ll be here for 15 minutes before checking on the other students in the library. If you have any questions don’t be afraid to ask.”

The students quickly began to talk to each other as they started to research. Smith grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it close to Ross’ and sat down.

“So, GTA is what computer teachers class as work huh?”

Ross laughed at Smith and continued to avoid some cops in the game.

“I could bullshit you and get into all of the processes that go into making a game and what computer programs to use, but honestly I just felt like shooting some NPC’s so here I am.”

Smith scooted closer so he could see Ross’ screen more clearly and watched as Ross tried and failed to jump onto a moving train.

“Hahah aw mate you really fucked up there.”

“Hey lanague Smith! Save it for the bedroom.”

Ross winked at Smith and closed the game.

“Aw mate, are you trying to tell me something?”

Smith laughed at the blushed that appeared on Ross’ face. He always loved making Ross blush. 

“Hm anyway, did you want to check up on your students? You can use my computer to look at their screens to make sure they are doing their work and not screwing around.”   
“Yeah, that is probably something a good teacher would do. Bring it up.”

Ross typed away on his keyboard and eventually a window poped up and Smith could see the screen of one of his students computers. Everything seemed in order and over the next 10 minutes Ross and Smith had looked at nearly all of the students computers and everything had seemed fine. They were looking at the last few computer screens when Ross’ froze. It took Smith a second to realise why Ross had frozen and he too froze. On the screen in front of the two men was a google search page, and typed into the search bar was: WILL MR.SMITH AND MR. HORNBY FUCK ALREADY? 

Smith took a deep breath in and stood up from his seat. 

“Mr. Wiles, get to work please.” 

The kids around Wiles began to laugh and Ross noticed that the screen had changed and the boy was actually getting to work. Smith sat back down and avoided making eye contact with Ross. Ross turned his head so he was facing Smith.

“Dinner. My place. Tonight.”

Smith looked at Ross with surprise and upon noticing the genuine look on Ross’ face, he smiled.

“Sounds fantastic. I’ll come around at 8?”

“Bloody brilliant.”

The two men smiled at each other and began to talk about the most random topics until the bell rang and Smith hadn’t even noticed that he never went to check on his students in the library.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any mistakes ! I don't have a beta. Anyway I hope you guys like this one :)


End file.
